


Darkness Comes

by NestPlaster



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Play, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Gags, Gentle Kissing, Light Bondage, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Sensory Deprivation, Sounding, Sweat Soaked Sheets, Symbiosheet, Urethral Play, Wrung Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NestPlaster/pseuds/NestPlaster
Summary: Eddie was pretty sure he wanted to keep sleeping, at least a few more minutes...





	Darkness Comes

Eddie

The voice came to Eddie in his dreams. Sometimes it was from the dream, sometimes from the Symbiote. It wasn't always easy to tell when Eddie found himself right on the edge of consciousness.

Are you sleeping, Eddie?

Eddie opened one eye a crack. This was still a new experiment, spending some time "apart" -- or at least a little less together. The Symbiote was uneasy with the idea but Eddie had convinced it to try. A little. Which was why he found himself peeking upwards into a dark bedroom, sleeping under a pitch black sheet that could whisper into his thoughts. He shifted slightly to read the clock: 2:11. The texture of his companion was cool and not quite smooth, like the highest grade leather Eddie could imagine. He had to admit he had been sleeping very well up until this point.

You stir

Eddie sighed and shrugged himself deeper into the embrace of his bedding. "Please, it's so early." He wasn't sure if he whispered it or thought it. The Symbiote briefly tightened around him, a whole body squeeze, then relaxed back into a snug but comfortable embrace. Eddie closed his eyes again and relaxed, feeling the pull of sleep. And then feeling tiny lips plant a kiss on his left nipple.

The sheet rippled, and Eddie arched his back slightly in a sympathetic response. Mouths blossomed across the midnight black surface, planting tiny kisses and vanishing back into the smoothness before he was even aware of what he had done. Each pair of lips was just moist enough to slide across skin and leave a momentary coolness behind in memory. They knew just what spots would feel good, moment to moment, and hit just enough of them to leave Eddie wanting more. A flurry of kisses cascaded suddenly up his cock, the final kiss lingering at the very tip to allow the tiny tongue to probe intimately inside.

All thought of sleep were chased away into the shadowed corners of the room.

A whispered appeal to God came from Eddies throat, and a rough chuckle echoed in Eddies mind. 

In an instant the sheet wrings itself tight, bifurcating and thrusting to surround each of Eddies arms and legs, getting between him and the bed. The mouths were gone save for that one, the relentless kiss tonguing just deep enough that he was aware of the penetration. "We have to get up in the morning" Eddie began tentatively, taking advantage of the freedom he enjoyed from the neck upwards. Echoing this awareness the Symbiote tightened every so delicate across his throat, just enough to make breathing a conscious effort. Morning is an eternity away came the answer. We can't wait for morning.

Eddie opened his mouth with a thought of further protest, but as his lips parted a ribbon of blackness slid across them, pouring over his teeth and coating his tongue. Eddie felt his mouth held gently open, his breath pulling in air sweet with their musk, and wasn't sure he needed to voice that complaint after all. Maybe he was right, there was plenty of time before morning and he was enjoying the intimate kiss and taste filling his mouth.

Lips pressed firmly between his ass cheeks, held wide by the pulsing folds of his bedding, and a slicked tongue circled his puckered hole. It felt better by the instant as the friction approached zero and the muscles relaxed to receive the probing tongue. The tongue worked its way inside and Eddie felt himself held wide open. The tongue pulsed along with his heartbeat and pressed firmly against his prostate. Eddie felt his cock engorge further, the sheath of Symbiote holding it firmly and tightening slightly at the base to keep it fully engorged. His penis surged with each heartbeat and Eddie felt his mouth water as that first tiny tongue slowly circled its tip, coating him inside and working deeper with agonizing slowness.

Darkness poured further over lips and rose up into nostrils, claiming them as well. The second skin flowed deep within to map out the spaces and contours of the face and head fully. Air from outside was permitted to pass but perfumed with their musk, rich with pheromones that made the flesh flush with blood and swell in response.

The blackness grew thinner, finer, more refined. Threads explored every boundary left between darkness and flesh. Careful forays explored and surrounded the folds of the eyelids, matching the wetness of the twitching orbs concealed beneath before covering them. Sight came from everywhere now, part of one heightened sense that could see the entire room were it not so carefully focused inwards. Sound was moderated through a membrane vibrating in perfect harmony with the other. The distinction between voice, thought, and hearing lost all meaning as they gained control over all three. See how perfect our union can be they mused, and threads of pitch caressed nerves that had never known a pleasurable touch before.

See how complete our intimacy they spoke, halting the flow of oxygen long enough to both demonstrate control and to trigger a euphoric flood of chemicals. As the breaths became less frequent they became more precious, each a dizzying moment of pleasure to stack on top of the sensations that seemed targeted against each individual nerve. One last breath and they held nearly perfectly rigid.

As the pleasure and pressure mounted the moment stretched into a seeming infinity. Plenty of time to experience the tentacle buried into their urethra expand, hollowing itself, pressing outwards against their inside, creating a tunnel within a tunnel -- and then an eruption from their absolute core as thick ropes of cum launched upwards from the dark figure spread wide below. Rope after rope jetted upwards and fell crashing back in contrast against the pitch black form before a deep breath inwards shattered the illusion of stillness, and the figure collapsed with the most minimal of movement into euphoric relaxation.

* * *

Eddie sprawled across the bed. He was entirely relaxed, but found himself not quite ready for sleep yet.

The Symbiote lay in ragged shreds across his naked body, draped in and around each limb.

They were each drenched in Eddies sweat. The Symbiote had quickly drank deeply of Eddies cum, absorbing it into itself as effortlessly as it merged with anything else Eddie. However it did enjoy their mutual wetness in the cool night air.

Eddie laid an arm across his chest, his hand holding the darkness tight over his heart. "That was..."

I know he thought in reply, as tendrils crawled lazily up and around his fingers. We knew.

Eddie rolled his eyes back around to the clock, surprised at how much time had elapsed, and how little time had passed. Sleep he thought to himself, "yes a little sleep" for now.


End file.
